<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>perfect match, perfect somehow by harscrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666390">perfect match, perfect somehow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/pseuds/harscrow'>harscrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>il cowboy e la sua signorina [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sottonaggine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/pseuds/harscrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You could be dressed in rags and I’d still be crazy about ya, babe.” sospira Austin, ora in piedi e così vicino che il suo fiato sull’orecchio srotola elettricità giù per la spina dorsale di Lauro. Lui spera che Austin se ne accorga, perché ha il palmo premuto sulla sua schiena, laddove inizia la curva che non vede l’ora di esplorare. Lauro è confuso dalla prima parte della frase, ma in fondo basta che a capirsi sia la loro pelle. E quella, per fortuna, sembra parlare la stessa lingua.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Post Malone | Austin Post/Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>il cowboy e la sua signorina [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>perfect match, perfect somehow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mi sento in dovere morale di ringraziare Robic per avermi fatto innamorare di questa ship e della sua metà americana. Se non conoscete Austin Richard Post, in arte Post Malone, sappiate che vi state perdendo un essere umano purissimo, di incredibile talento. Fatevi un favore e streamate i suoi album. Tutti, che tanto di musica brutta non ne ha fatta nemmeno per sbaglio.</p>
<p>Se siete Postlallo shipper: DAJE REGA, SIAMO UN MINI MINI FANDOM NEL MINI FANDOM \m/<br/>Se siete qui sulla fiducia che avete riposto in me come fanwriter: grazie, sono toccata e vi voglio bene ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">Quando
Lauro raggiunge Austin al piano di sotto, lo trova
seduto al pianoforte. Si avvicina senza dire niente, non gli va
d’interrompere
col suo inglese poco convinto la melodia che lui sta improvvisando.
Invece di
parlare gli sorride soltanto, nel momento in cui Austin solleva lo
sguardo dai
tasti.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Keep
playing, love.” Con un cenno del capo Lauro lo
incoraggia, e si appoggia sulla striscia fra leggio e coperchio
aspettandosi di
sentirlo riprendere dall’ultima nota. O forse no. Forse,
vedere quegli specchi
d’acqua agitata che Austin ha al posto degli occhi spostarsi
lungo le curve del
suo corpo è esattamente quello che sperava succedesse. Lauro
se ne sta lì col
volto fra le mani, puntellato sui gomiti, a fingersi innocente nel suo
kimono
borgogna. Peccato che l’altro abbia già imparato
la lezione più importante, e
come la punta di un giradischi cade con precisione nei solchi di un
vinile,
così Austin riesce a leggere il suo desiderio.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Damn,
I’m kinda distracted now.” ammette lui, mentre
allontana il bicchiere di bourbon. Ne ha bevuto solo un paio di sorsi,
in
realtà. Non ha mai voluto restare così lucido
come quando nella stanza con lui
c’è Lauro. Vuole assorbire perfino il modo in cui
la luce si adagia sulle sue
ciglia, per ricordarsene quando la sua signorina italiana
dovrà risalire
sull’aereo. Si sporge e allunga una mano verso la sua gamba;
le dita sfiorano
prima il ginocchio nudo – Lauro, sensibile al tocco, accenna
una risata – poi
risalgono l’interno coscia sparendo sotto l’orlo
della vestaglia.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Denti
che affondano nel labbro, Lauro raddrizza la schiena,
si lascia ammirare. “You like? It’s new.”
gli domanda sornione, e allarga le
gambe. Appena. Quel che basta per aprirsi a una carezza che viaggia
sempre più
in alto e si ferma per qualche istante sul pizzo degli slip. Lauro
emette un
piccolo singhiozzo frustrato quando la mano si allontana, e si ritrova
a
indurirsi annebbiato dalle aspettative.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“You
could be dressed in rags and I’d still be crazy about ya,
babe.” sospira Austin, ora in piedi e così vicino
che il suo fiato
sull’orecchio srotola elettricità giù
per la spina dorsale di Lauro. Lui spera
che
Austin se ne accorga, perché ha il palmo premuto sulla sua
schiena, laddove
inizia la curva che non vede l’ora di esplorare. Lauro
è confuso dalla prima
parte della frase, ma in fondo basta che a capirsi sia la loro pelle. E
quella,
per fortuna, sembra parlare la stessa lingua.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Sciolto
il nodo in vita, la seta corre sfuggente fra le dita
tatuate di Austin. Ama come la venere testarda che è Lauro
gli ceda il
controllo e si lasci svestire, e ancor di più ama il modo in
cui gli tiene il
volto fra le mani, quasi avesse paura di vederlo sparire, disfarsi nei
coriandoli di un sogno. ‘Non vado da nessuna
parte,’ vorrebbe sussurrargli,
‘resto finché resti tu’, ma vuole
imparare a dirlo in italiano perché è una
cosa che Lauro non deve fraintendere. Quindi ripiega, per il momento.
“I got you,
babe.” promette, col sorriso di chi non vorrebbe mai
lasciarlo andare, e lo
farà solo se obbligato.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Per
questo Lauro si ritrova disorientato nel sentire quelle
mani calde abbandonarlo subito dopo. Ha un bacio non dato che brucia
sulle
labbra, ma Austin è impegnato ad abbassare il coperchio del
pianoforte. Solo
allora torna da lui, stavolta per catturare la sua bocca con la forza
di cui
entrambi hanno bisogno, e issarlo di peso sul ripiano di legno
smaltato. Lauro
gli getta d’istinto le braccia al collo, ansimando contro la
sua lingua.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“I
don’t wanna bre’k yo’r piano.”
ridacchia sul limitare del
bacio, appena riesce a recuperare un po’ di fiato, e la
risposta arriva con un
morso. E un altro. Dalle labbra al mento, dal mento alle labbra, una
vertigine
e poi i denti sulla gola.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Who
fucking cares.” ringhia Austin, leccandogli il pomo
d’Adamo. “I wanna break you.”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Oh,
cazzo.” si lascia sfuggire Lauro, perché quello lo
capisce eccome. “Yeah. Fuck yeah.” si affretta a
corregge il tiro. Austin in
qualche maniera era riuscito a spiegargli la prima volta che non
l’avrebbe mai
scopato senza un esplicito sì. Lauro, per essere sicuri,
gliel’ha pure
ripetuto.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">I
gesti, più immediati delle parole, li aiutano. Austin lo
accompagna giù delicatamente, una mano al centro del petto,
finché Lauro non è
schienato, la pelle chiara a contrasto con il nero lucido della
vernice. Il
palmo di Austin, largo e deciso, percorre l'erezione di Lauro ancora
costretta
nell'intimo aderente. "Hhm-" geme lui, quando a toccarlo è
il tepore
di un respiro.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Austin
ci appoggia le labbra, dissemina baci aperti al di
sopra della stoffa. Scaccia via la mano di Lauro appena lui prova ad
abbassarsi
l'orlo di quella gabbia in pizzo scuro. Austin serra la presa attorno
al polso
sottile e lo tiene fermo contro il mogano, mentre la sua lingua inizia
a
premere, bagna la stoffa e la carne bollente sotto. Non ha intenzione
di fare
altro se Lauro non lo prega in tutte le (poche) lingue che conosce.
Impaziente,
lui non ci mette molto a inarcarsi, così erotici perfino i
suoi capricci.
"Porca- Ti prego, baby. Come on." sbuffa, l’altra mano alla
ricerca
dei riccioli che adora tirare. "Aprimi in due, cazzo."</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Abbastanza
certo di cosa significhi 'cazzo' – e la
disperazione di ciò che ha preceduto quella parola
è efficace quasi quanto una
traduzione simultanea – Austin ride basso, di gola,
stampandogli baci affamati
sulla pancia, e lo sente sospirare di sollievo mentre gli sfila lo
slip. Lauro
eccitato e avvolto nel pizzo è magnifico, ma senza
è anche meglio. Austin
vorrebbe mangiarselo, consumarlo, ricoprirlo di attenzioni
finché non è
esausto. E oltre. Lo prende in bocca e le dita di Lauro si chiudono
nervose fra
i suoi capelli. Trema sotto di lui, si tende e si regala fra labbra che
stringono morbide, bagnate. A Lauro sfuggono versi talmente liberi,
veri, –
cazzo, veri come quelli di chi non ti guarda il conto in banca ma vede
soltanto
te – che Austin è tentato di farlo venire
così, di lasciarlo arcuarsi soltanto
un po’ di più per poi ricadere sul pianoforte
assieme al respiro spezzato dopo
l’orgasmo. Ma ha troppa voglia di stare dentro di lui, dentro
quel calore che
sente ardere sotto le dita piantate nei fianchi.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“H-
No.” mugola Lauro, non appena le labbra dell’altro
gli
schioccano attorno al cazzo, lasciandolo andare. La mancanza si addensa
crudele
in mezzo alle gambe.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Sorry,
babe. Can’t come yet.” Austin parla con un tono di
voce così tranquillo che Lauro vorrebbe fargli male per
ripicca. Graffiargli le
spalle, le braccia, la schiena, ricordargli chi comanda. Come si
permette.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Quando
gli cade sul petto, fra le pieghe della maglietta
troppo larga, Lauro è indispettito, una dea nuda e
incazzata. “Fucc’you.”
sibila, finge di spingerlo, di odiarlo... ma lo bacia e lo ribacia. Lo
sente
duro e <i>grosso</i>
contro la coscia e vorrebbe prenderlo immediatamente, è
l’unico pensiero che gli attraversa la mente, la spacca a
metà. Quelle braccia
possenti lo circondano e lo scaraventano dal pianoforte al divano
più vicino, e
Lauro si aggrappa allo schienale, con le ginocchia che sprofondano nei
cuscini
e senza ricevere ordini si distanziano, traditrici.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“No,
baby…” Austin gli sta addosso, a mani aperte
riesce
quasi a fare il giro della vita. Sussurra nel suo orecchio, la voce
sporca che
preannuncia una scopata feroce. “Fuck <i>you</i>.”</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">E
Lauro si scioglie, muove i fianchi, si ritrova presto a
strusciarsi contro le dita di Austin, viscide di lubrificante. Averne
lasciata
una boccetta nel portabicchieri solitamente destinato a una lattina
gelida di
Bud Light si è rivelata una buona idea. Per la birra ci
sarà tempo dopo. Lauro
c’ha questa strana voglia di farsela leccare via di dosso,
chissà perché.
Sempre dopo. Ora chiude gli occhi, aspetta il bacio di Austin fra le
scapole.
Solo che stavolta continua in punta di lingua, guizza veloce fino alla
nuca, e
Lauro non sa più dire dove finisca la sua pelle e inizino i
brividi. Quando
Austin gli scivola dentro, Lauro ansima
‘porcoggiudacristoddio’ tutto
attaccato.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“Baby,
pleas’. Naked.” lo implora, già andato,
una pronuncia
peggio che da cosciente. Gliela strapperebbe lui stesso quella dannata
maglietta, se solo non avesse il suo cazzo piantato così a
fondo che non riesce
né vuole spostarsi. Dio, il modo in cui Austin lo riempie.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Il
texano si tira appena indietro, impreca nel sentire i
muscoli di Lauro cercare di trattenerlo. Si spoglia con una mano sola,
perché
l’altra non ha intenzione di lasciarlo. <span>“Holy fucking
shit, babe. You feel so good, you always feel so fucking
good.”</span></p>
<p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">“I
lo-” A Lauro si frantuma la voce, geme da puttana sotto
le prime spinte. Violente. Quasi come Austin l’avesse fatto
apposta, come se
non volesse sentirglielo dire. Lauro, abituato all’irruenza
con cui il peso
dell’altro sembra sempre volersi fondere con il suo, crede
sia solo
un’impressione sbagliata. Si lascia schiacciare
dall’urgenza del sesso, e
sfregando una guancia contro la sua inala il profumo di Austin, pazzo
di lui.
Perso, perso, perso. Nudo su nudo.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Invece
ha ragione. Austin non vuole. Ha il terrore di quel
concetto che deve restare impronunciato, gli ghiaccia l’aria
nei polmoni. E il
fiato gli serve per scopare Lauro fino alla mattina dopo e convincerlo
a
tornare fra un mese o due. <span>“Yeah,
that’s what you get for being such a tease when I’m
playing.” </span>Lo morde
dove il collo comincia a tuffarsi nella spalla, lo fotte imprimendo
lividi sui
suoi fianchi. La verità è che non può
permettersi di perdere un’altra persona
che dice di amarlo. Non ne uscirebbe vivo. Preferisce proteggersi,
pensare che
se quelle tre parole non se le scambiano, il giorno in cui Lauro
uscirà dalla
sua vita non dovrà fare i conti con un cuore che se potesse
scegliere
smetterebbe di battere. Alla spada, Austin antepone lo scudo.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Ignaro,
Lauro si lascia svuotare la testa, incendiare il
respiro. Ballare intoccato sul bordo dell’orgasmo
è estenuante, così fa
oscillare il bacino per non perdere nessuno dei colpi contro la
prostata.
Cristo, li urla tutti. Austin gli infila due dita in bocca, e Lauro
avverte il
pizzicore delle lacrime mentre ci succhia e miagola attorno. Anche
sbattono
senza sosta contro pelle sudata, arrossata dai colpi, e Lauro
finalmente gli
prende la mano bagnata per portarsela dove ha estremo bisogno di
sentirla,
subito. Che quella mano sia tanto capace di vincerlo, di carezze e di
piacere,
lo fa soffrire quando sono lontani e non ce l’ha attorno alla
gola, al cazzo, o
poggiata sopra al petto. Salutare Austin senza sapere quando si
rivedranno
diventa di volta in volta più difficile, più
doloroso. Facile, adesso, è
riversarsi stretto nel suo pugno, e reclamarlo ancora più a
fondo dentro di sé
a ogni spasmo. “Amore mi’, cazzo-”
ansima, non si ricorda più in quale
maledetta lingua dovrebbe parlare. Gli va incontro come può,
aiutando le sue
spinte scomposte, prossime alla fine. Lauro ha le gambe molli, si regge
solo
finché ce la fa anche Austin. Poi lui ringhia e gli crolla
addosso, bellissimo,
così maschio che lo divora, lo fa sparire sotto quelle
spalle forti e immense,
e allora Lauro gira la testa e gli ruba un bacio dritto in bocca, sulla
scia di
un gemito spartito in due. Si lascia cingere, abbracciare, ma
è lui a cullare
Austin. Bastano un sorriso e il luccichio di occhi stanchi sotto le
palpebre a
parlare della consapevolezza di essere in pace a respirare il profumo
della
persona giusta. Sente di volerglielo dire di nuovo, che lo ama. Ha la
gola
troppa asciutta però. Cosa gli verrebbe fuori adesso? Un
rantolo strozzato.
Aspetterà.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Staccarsi
dalla perfezione di quel corpo non gli piace,
Austin lo fa soltanto per sfilarsi il condom e annodarlo. Ogni frazione
di
secondo che lo separa da Lauro è insopportabile, e
immediatamente se lo tira
sul cuore, dolce. Gli bacia la fronte, il naso, Lauro ride e Austin non
può che
riscoprirsi leggero insieme lui. Felice, addirittura. La paranoia si fa
da
parte, va a sedersi muta in un angolo. Ma nella stanza accanto, che in
questa
per lei non c’è posto.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Help, che dire. Come preannunciato, è solo un p0rnino senza pretese, ma spero comunque che questo primo esperimento vi sia piaciuto. Ho più dubbi del solito ma non importa, è stato divertente 'vilipendiare' Lallo con Austy :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>